


A swarm of Bees

by Citadel_of_my_thoughts



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citadel_of_my_thoughts/pseuds/Citadel_of_my_thoughts
Summary: A collection of small Yang/Blake "ficlets" I've posted to Tumbr that I decided to put here for posterity.Mostly fluff mixed with a little angst.





	1. Chapter 1

“Yang! Get down, you’re bleeding!” cried Blake as she pulled her down into the shallow trench they had taken refuge in as Salem’s Grimm forces overran their position.

“Ow! Damn, not so rough! This arm isn’t mechanical.” she said as she slumped against the muddy wall, gasping for breath.

“Hold on and I’ll try to get you patched up.” and Blake pulled out a field dressing and started to apply it to Yang’s shoulder. Yang took advantage of their closeness and gently kissed her neck. 

“Stop, please. I’m trying to focus.”

“So am I.”

“Seriously? We’re surrounded by Grimm, you’re wounded, we’re hiding in a muddy pit and you want to make out?”

“May not get another chance.” and she hissed in pain as the bandage was applied.

“I thought I was the gloomy one.”

“I’m not being gloomy, I’m being a realist. I’m not sure where the others are and there are hundreds of Grimm out there. I..think this might be it.”

Blake knelt in front of her and touched her cheek gently. “We’re going to get out of this, we always do. You promised me a future with you and I’m holding you to it. We didn’t go through everything we have just to die here.”

Yang inhaled deeply and ventured a crooked smile as she tested the flexibility of her wounded arm. “You make me feel like we can actually pull this off.”

“We can. Together.”

“Together.”

They gave each other a passionate kiss that was all too brief and leaped from the trench, hand in hand with a yell of defiance.

Nothing was going to separate them ever again.


	2. Forgiveness

“Oscar!!!”

Blake sighed, “We’ve been at this for hours. I hope the others are having better luck.”

“Yeah, but there is just so much ground to cover. Maybe he’ll come to us once he’s had time to think about things. C’mon let’s take a little breather and then head back and check in.” and gestured to a nearby bench. 

As they settled in Blake looked down at her hands. “Yang, I’m sorry.”

Yang turned questioningly. “For what?”

“I shouldn’t have left. I know that now. I’m so sorry. I know you must hate me for it.”

“No.”

“What?”

“I was so angry with you, frustrated, and gods, I missed you so much but I never hated you. I couldn’t, I can’t.”

“I’ve made such a mess of things.I thought I was trying to protect all of you but I just wound up making things worse.”

“We didn’t need a protector, Blake. We…I needed my partner. I still need her and I want to believe that she’s here for good.” she paused. “I do believe it.”

Blake remembered saying something similar when Yang was falsely accused of assaulting Mercury. 

Blake’s amber eyes met Yang’s lilac ones “I promise Yang. I’m never making that mistake again. I’m done running. My place is here with you.”

Yang laid a hand on her thigh “Always.” and they both sat in contented silence and watched the gentle snowfall.


	3. Chapter 3

“I almost lost her, forever. I remember laying there, paralyzed by the Apathy and seeing Blake completely helpless in front of them. If it hadn’t been for Ruby she would have been gone without me being able to tell her how I feel, even worse with my last words with her being angry ones.”

“But you both made it, so don’t waste this second chance, Yang. You know I’ll have your back. I’ve known probably longer than you have that you’re right for each other.”

Yang smiled at the white-haired girl. “I won’t, Weiss. I’m never risking losing her ever again. I..I’m just not sure when or how to tell her.”

“You’ll figure it out. Just be there for her and the rest will fall into place.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” and Yang wrapped her in a friendly bear hug.. “Thanks Weiss.”


	4. Chapter 4

The fractured moon shone brightly, illuminating the vast campus of the re-opened Beacon Academy as dance music drifted through the air from the celebration occurring just a few feet from the two women standing on one of the attached balconies. One with dark hair and amber eyes who moves with a powerful but controlled grace as she dances with her partner, a woman with the frame of a warrior and a mane of golden hair. 

“It’s so gorgeous out tonight, I’m glad we decided to take a break from the main party and have a little time to ourselves.”

The blonde turns her violet eyes to her companion. “Is it? I hadn’t noticed. I’ve been too busy looking at you. I’ve never seen you look more beautiful.

Blake Belladonna-Xiao Long gazes lovingly up at her wife. “Well, I couldn’t very well show up to our wedding in combat gear. Although that probably would have made Ruby happy.”

Chuckling, Yang pulls her wife closer. “True, which is why we let Weiss help pick out our dresses. I think she was beyond thrilled when we asked her. I’m afraid I’m always going to be hopeless when it comes to fashion.”

“You look amazing, always.” and caresses Yang’s cheek before kissing her gently.

The pair move to the balcony railing and look out across the campus. Yang wrapping her powerful but gentle arms around her wife and resting her head on her shoulder and sighing in contentment.

“How did we get here?”

Yang smiled. “I’m pretty sure by airship.” which prompted a none too gentle elbow in the ribs.

“Jerk. You know what I mean. Just a few years ago I was a scared little girl running from her past and terrified to let anyone in.”

“And I was a headstrong thrill-seeker who didn’t care much past the next adventure.”

“And yet, here we are. I’m not sure if I believe in destiny but despite all the rough roads we had to take, I think we wound up being exactly who we needed to be, not just for each other, but ourselves.” and Blake could feel Yang trembling and turned to see her crying.

“I’m ok. I just regret a lot of those early days. I was so angry after the fall and I took it out on people who didn’t deserve it, especially you. It’s still hard to think about. Being here again is bringing a lot of those feelings back.”

“Shhhh. I understand, believe me. Leaving the team, and you was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done but if we hadn’t gone down the paths we did, we might not be here now Our pasts are what made who we are, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Me either.” says Yang as she sweeps Blake up in a fierce embrace, kissing her deeply as the moonlight glistens on tear-stained cheeks.


	5. A letter from Blake to Yang

"Hey Yang, I’m not sure what we’re heading into but it looks like things in Atlas could get rough and I might not get to say some things that need to be said. I hope I do get the chance to give you more than just a letter but we both know that the world doesn’t always give us what we want. What happened with Jaune and Pyrrha is proof of that.

 

Just know that if I leave your side, it will never be by choice and I will fight to the bitter end to stay with you and I know you feel the same.  
I’m still trying to process what happened during our fight with Adam. We killed him, we had to, I know but we still did and I can’t help but feel some guilt about how much relief it’s given me. I honestly thought I was going to die at one point but I should have known my golden dragon would stand by me, then I was terrified that I might live and he’d kill you and I think that would have destroyed me.  
I guess what I’m trying to say is, I love you. I want to say this to you at the right time. Not when we’re heading toward a fight where we have to be focused. I want to say this when we’re all safe and we’ve beaten Salem. I want to share another dance with you and tell you this on a beautiful starlit night.

If it doesn’t work the way I pray it does, just know I wouldn’t have traded what we’ve been to each other for anything and I will always be with you, one way or another.

 

I’m leaving this sealed and in the hands of Oscar. I trust him to hold on to it and I hope against all hope that he never has to give it to you.

Forever yours,

Blake"


	6. Chapter 6

Blake Belladonna stood by the cot containing her partner in the emergency evac infirmary. She looked so frail, so weak.

“Miss, you should be laying down yourself. That was a substantial stab wound you received.” said an approaching medic.

Blake wearily waved them off. Her pain didn’t matter, she deserved it. 

“Yang, I’m so sorry.” she said softly as she brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her eyes.

“I did this. This is all my fault and if I stay, my friends will pay the price. I wish I could explain it to you and make you understand but you and the others are crazy and foolhardy enough to try to help me and you’d just wind up hurt again or killed. I’d rather lose you by choice than to have you taken away from me because of my past.” She sank to her knees next to the cot and took Yang’s limp hand in hers and cried bitterly. “I wish things were different. I wish we could have time to figure out what we are to each other but I can’t risk it. I’ve done enough damage.”

She stood and looked one more time at Yang and her heart shattered. “I’m going to miss you, more than you could possibly know but I’d rather have you alive and hating me than dead.” and she gently kissed Yang’s hand. 

“Goodbye” she said as she turned and ran out before she could change her mind.


	7. We're Protecting Each Other

The hotel room door exploded inward as Blake Belladonna stormed through.  

“Blake, I’m sorry!”

She turned angrily around. “We. are. on. a. mission. Yang!” And she struck her partner’s chest with her finger to emphasize each word. A mission that was almost compromised because you couldn’t let me handle it!”

“But, what he called you...”

“You don’t think I’ve been hearing that and worse my entire life? I can handle it!”

Yang looked crestfallen. “I know, you just shouldn’t have to.” 

Blake’s posture relaxed and she closed her eyes and sighed. “Yang, honey. I love you and you have no idea how much I appreciate your wanting to defend me but you’ve got to keep that part of you in check when we’re out there. I need you to trust me enough to follow my lead. We can’t get information out of people when you’ve thrown them through a wall.”

Yang couldn’t stop herself from grinning a little at the memory but quickly resumed her contrite expression when she saw Blake’s face clouding again and raised her hands in surrender. “You’re right, you’re right. I blew it. It’s just been hard to adjust to the fact that we’re more than partners now.”

Blake took her hand and led her over to the room’s spacious couch. “Sit.”

Yang complied and anxiously watched her girlfriend pace in front of her.

Blake took a deep breath and stopped. “Yang, we’re lovers now but we were partners first and we have to be partners first if any of this is going to work. I’ve been in a relationship where someone tried to control me and I never want to do that again. We can’t let our feelings for each other get in the way of the mission even if every fiber in our bodies is screaming out to do it. There’s more at stake than just us.”

Yang flinched at the reminder of Adam and all that they both had suffered due to his actions and the comparison stung deeply. She could feel her eyes start to sting from tears as much as she was trying to fight it. “I..I’m sorry Blake. I don’t want to control you and I know you can take care of yourself but when I heard those slurs I just reacted.” and she reached out her hand to take Blake’s. “I’m going to be honest though, I can’t promise it won’t happen again. I know that the mission is the priority and I’m up for whatever it takes and I do trust you. I’m just not sure I trust myself. This is still so new to me, I feel like I should be protecting you all the time, and I know that’s not a healthy thing for us.”

Blake sat down next to her. “You are protecting me Yang. You’re protecting the only part of me that needs protection, my heart. As long as I’ve got you there, I can handle everything else. I hope you trust me to do the same for you.”

It was almost too much for the girl who had been abandoned so many times and she embraced Blake sobbing. “I do. I love you, I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, with everything I am.”


	8. From the journal of Blake Belladonna

Well, we’ve finally made it to Atlas. There were times where I wasn’t sure we would or even if I’d live to see it but I should have had more faith in them, these three amazing girls. I’m not sure if I can put into words what they mean to me but I’ll try.

I almost wrote Ruby off when I first met her, she was a flustered mess during her first spat with Weiss but even then I saw something. Even if she was flustered and embarrassed she was still holding her own against a Schnee and as the years have gone by she’s proven to be so much more than that personification of purity I thought she was. If anything, she is compassion. Even when we were up against our most deadly enemies she gave them a chance to stop and I think that’s what defines her. She’s determined to see our mission through but not at the cost of our souls.

Weiss, I so underestimated her. I hated everything her family represented but it didn’t take me long to see that she didn’t let her family’s legacy define who she is. Yes, she’s defiant but in the best possible way. She defies the status quo, the arbitrary lines of wealth and status that separate us and she’s become so, so kind. Yang told me about their talk in Haven and I am so honored by her friendship.

Then there’s Yang  
And then there’s Yang.

There wasn’t a day since Beacon fell that I didn’t think about her even if I died a little every time I did. I left because I thought I was protecting her but protection wasn’t what she wanted. She trusted me to be by her side as partners and I betrayed that trust at the worst possible time. I know that if I had stayed that Haven might have fallen but that doesn’t excuse what I did. Our relationship is still mending but at least our bond hasn’t broken. I just hope in time that we can figure out exactly what we are to each other but for now, I’m willing to take it day by day as long as I can do it with her.

She’s my beacon, the torch that shows me the way, the fire that warms instead of hurts. 

And I love her.

 

“Hey Blake, watcha doing?”

Blake hurriedly closes her journal and looks into caring, liliac eyes.

“Nothing important, just getting some thoughts down while they’re fresh.”

“Good thoughts, I hope.”

Blake fights back the urge to leap into Yang’s arms.

“Yeah, the best.”


	9. Sunrise And Second Chances

The early morning was crisp as Blake sat and watched the sunrise from the balcony of the quarters they had been assigned since their arrival in Atlas yesterday. She shivered slightly even though she was bundled up in a blanket from her bed. She didn’t mind though, the cold reminded her that she was still alive. After the events of the past week she was honestly amazed that she was. “Two brushes with death in a week was two too many,” she thought. “I owe Ruby big time for saving my life at Brunswick and Yang,” she sighed. “I still can’t believe she did what she did.”

“Hey, I saw you were up and thought you could use something warm. It’s damned cold out here.” and Yang, still wearing her pajamas with her jacket thrown over her shoulders padded over to Blake with a steaming mug.

Blake gratefully took the mug and glanced up to see Yang just as the sun’s rays touched her and even in her rumpled nightclothes, hair mussed from sleep, she looked like a goddess of light and it was all Blake could do to stammer out a “Thank you. Uh, what are you doing up?”

Yang shrugged as she sat next to her partner. “I’ve been a bit on edge since the other day. I thought it’d get better since we got here but I think it’s gotten worse to be honest. Ruby and Weiss are dead to the world though, lucky them. Still, being up early does have it’s benefits. The company being one of them.” and she gently laid her hand on one of Blake’s blanket shrouded thighs.

Blake was shivering and it was only partially from the cold. She took a careful sip of what she was pleased to discover was an excellent black tea. “Mmmmm. I can’t believe you went to the trouble to make tea for me since you and the rest of the team are coffee drinkers.”

“You’re worth it, Blake.” and that sentence carried significance far beyond just this simple kindness.

“Yang...I’m sorry. I’m so sorry about Adam. I..” she faltered looking away from Yang’s gentle gaze.

“Blake, you’re worth it. You will always be worth it.” and Yang gently stroked Blake’s hair. “The last time I sat and watched the sun rise like this I was so angry. I thought I wanted you out of my life.” Blake could feel the sting of tears in her eyes as she struggled with the lingering guilt of leaving Yang behind. 

“Blake, please look at me.” she said gently.

Blake hesitated and then turned to see Yang’s soft lilac eyes which were filled with an emotion Blake dared not hope for.

“I was wrong. I was so wrong. I was hurt and lonely and I wanted to lash out but you didn’t deserve my anger. I didn’t understand then but after dealing with Adam I do. He tried to tear us apart but you know what’s stronger than hate?”

Blake couldn’t breathe. She was transfixed by the look in Yang’s eyes, her hand on her cheek, the gentle words she was saying.

“Love. Love is stronger and I love you Blake Belladonna. I couldn’t let another day pass without saying it, without you knowing how special you are to me.”

Blake placed a trembling hand on the one Yang had on her cheek. She’d given up on trying to stop the tears from flowing. Tears of fear, guilt and bitter regret were purged and replaced with tears of transcendent joy. “I...I love you too. More than I ever dared hope, more than I thought was possible.”

Their foreheads gently touched as both women wept without shame and Yang gently took Blake’s chin and tilted her head upwards until their lips met. 

The sun rose, bathing them both in golden light. The light of hope, of second chances and of love.


End file.
